The New Guy
by propheticunicorn
Summary: A New Guy in town catches Donna's eye. How will Harvey handle this? Is Donna going to give this guy a chance? Find out by indulging yourself in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Stains

**Chapter I: Stains**

"Thank you, Harvey, I knew I'd always trust you" The tall man with a chiseled face and perfect brown eyes in a perfect grey suit offered Harvey a hand.

"Anytime, I will work on it and I'd say we have a pretty good chance on getting back your suppliers." Harvey grinned and accepted the man's gratitude.

As the client was about to exit Harvey's office, Harvey told the guy to have drinks with him sometimes.

"Sure, anytime, we'd be working on this case, we need to get along just fine, Harvey" The guy replied as he strides out of his office fading from Harvey's vision.

At the hallway, Donna is walking at a gallop, with star bucks coffee on hand and her buzzing phone on the other. Engaged in her emails she did not mind the people coming her way. In a snap, she crashed against a man in a perfect suit. Her coffee spilled, her phone on the ground, bleeping every second. An awkward silence between the two arose. The man with all coffee spilled over his suit and Donna's white dressed was also a mess.

"Shit, It was my fault, I'm sorry" Donna examines the situation again. Her eyes furrowed by the accident she caused and nervously laughs.

"Oh, hey, hmm, no, I-I-I was not looking either, ugh, I'm sorry for your coffee" The man was amused by Donna's reaction and it made him smirked by how uneasy Donna is.

"It's perfectly fine, you don't have to worry, In fact, I'm sorry I stained your dress" he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"You don't have to worry as well, I was not looking on my way, I apologize" She replied with a comforting look on her face. Donna could not understand what she felt at that time, by the way, the man smiled with a sweet-tendered voice as he talks, Donna did not mind what just happened"

"By the way, I have to go, see you around. And I'll make up to you soon" the man replied as he leaves her.

Grinning from to ear to ear, she could not reply as fast as she could. She did not understand why such an accident could not immediately bring back her senses. She wanted to bid farewell and thank the guy for being gentle but the beat of her heart stopped her from doing it.

Harvey in his office swamped with the paperwork on his desk obviously did not want to be interrupted but Donna marched in without even knocking. Surprised by her presence, Harvey, in a flash, dropped the files he was reading.

He ridiculously cried in laughter the second he saw Donna.

"Okay, okay, Yes, I look like shit, can you stop laughing now" She replied annoyingly as she grabbed a box of tissue on Harvey's desk."

"What happened Donna? Why do you look awful?

"Awful?! are you serious? I'm still can rock this Chanel dress with stain, Specter"

"Looks, like someone, is annoyed, yeah you can definitely rock that coffee flavored Chanel dress"

"Are you done?" She replied gloating her eyes and looking Harvey with daggers in her face.

"You really are cute when you get annoyed, Don" he calmly responded

"I'm always cute all the time, look, I just really need your help"

"okay, how can I help?"

"Can I take a shower at your apartment? I mean it's closer than mine and traffic might eat my office hours. Plus, do you still have my red Dior dress in your apartment? the one I never had worn because I accidentally left it when I paid you a visit after I went shopping." She asks Harvey like a child and her cheeks turned red as she convinced Harvey to let her use his bathroom"

"Yeah, oh that one, yeah I still have it in my "Donna's stuff box", it is at the top shelf of my closet, help yourself there." he replied

"Awwwe, you really are a good friend, I should get all my stuff back, I always leave my things there if I pay a visit"

"Yeah, they are antiques now, and oh before I forget, you still have my Harvard sweatshirt, you did not give it back to me when I paid you a visit after I went jogging"

"Can I have that? I'd bet it really looks cool on me, anyway, thank you for letting me use your apartment" at she leisurely walks out his office.

"But wait, I don't have a copy of your key anymore, remember?" She nervously asks him

"Oh, here you go, and by the way, this afternoon, I'm gonna give introduce you to a client, I want us to take care of this case, he really needs our help. Now, go, clean yourself up now, time is running, see you later." He hands her the key to his apartment.

As Donna fades from his view, Louis came in to hand him a pocketful of documents of the case that they were both working.

"Were you there the entire time?" Harvey asked

"Yeah, I was waiting for the right moment to barge in because duh you'd act like a child if I interrupted you and Donna" Louis responded.

"oh, whatever, thanks for these files" he replied

"I know it's not my place to say this but had it never really occurred to you?"

"Louis, what? never really occurred to you about what?" Harvey asked as he forcibly typed on his keyboard.

"about dating Donna?"

Harvey fixed a blank state at Louis, raising his eyebrows and intimidating his partner.

"And by that look, I should never really have asked, thanks Harvey, I have to take a pee, bye."

When Louis went out like the wind, Harvey leaned back to his chair, he let out a loud sigh and fixed his eyes at New York city's skyline outside his office.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED... I JUST NEED MORE IDEAS. :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC. ALL THE BEST FOR YOU MY DEAR READERS :)**


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

As Donna finished sprucing up herself in Harvey's apartment before heading back to firm. She checked up on th cactus she gave to Harvey.

"wow, it is still alive" as she stroll towards the kitchen counter to gather her stuff, a blue sticky note posted on Harvey's fridge catches her attention.

She scans the note that says

"Buy Chunky Monkey for Donna (in case she visits)"

The note made Donna blush and thought about how nice Harvey is. But the moment was spoiled by the buzzling of her phone.

She instantly departed from the apartment and went back to the Firm.

—

 **At the conference room**

"I'm sorry, I think my C.O.O is running late, why don't you sit down" Harvey suggested

"It's okay, Harvey, don't worry, I sure can wait" the man replied

—"I tell you, my c.o.o is one of my major players here, she's the best"

— "Women are really the future, If she's the best for my case, I'd sure be honored to meet her"

Harvey giggled and offered the man a drink.

— "By the way, while I was heading out to your office, I was caught up in an accident by a lawyer or an employee here. I just wanted to make up to her."

— "Oh, there she is" Harvey exclaimed

As Donna entered the conference room everything seems to went in slow motion. While her eyes fixed on her phone as she pushes the glass door. Her auburn locks cascaded perfectly complimenting the red knee-length dress that impeccably wrapped her body emphasizing her curves. The way she entered the room made the moment stop, making Harvey weak in the knees. The glimmer in her eyes makes the room even more warmer. As she grabbed one chair and sat on it, she didn't quickly realize that the man across her was the same guy who

she ran into and spilled her coffee in the morning.

As she fixed her eyes at the man, she bit her lip and smiled from ear to ear.

"Donna, this is, Thomas Kessler, one of our oldest clients in the Firm" Harvey introducing the client as he examine both of them.

— "And, Thomas, this is Donna Paulsen, our chief operating officer, and she'd gladly help your case"

— " Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you" Thomas offered a hand to her and couldn't seem to blink at every gaze at her.

— "Thomas Kessler, I see. Hello to you too" Donna accepted his hand and they shook for almost 5 seconds.

Harvey noticed that the atmosphere of room seems different. He interrupted the two by purposefully dropping his pen.

Thomas noticed Harvey's move and he giggled.

The tall guy immediately sat down and scanned the documents in front of him while stealing glances at Donna.

"So, gentlemen, what's the game plan?" Donna declared.

—" So, here's what we are going to do—

After roughly an hour the meeting finally came to its end.

Harvey after adjourning the meeting immediately left the conference room as he has a cross examination with another client. Leaving Donna and Thomas alone in the conference room

As Donna stacks the files scattered on the table. Thomas helped her by handing the files.

"Thank you, Thomas" Donna answered in sweet gentle voice.

— "So, Donna is your name, huh? You know I'm really sorry for what happened to your dress"

As both of them exited the room and calmly head towards the hallway.

Thomas could not stop looking at her. He slowly examines her face and observes every move she makes.

"Wow, you are like a creep, Mr. Kessler" Donna blurted

"You noticed it? I mean no sinister, Ms. Paulsen, I apologize. By the way, you were really great in that meeting" he replied

"I'm always great, Thomas, in case, if Harvey did not brief you" she reied sarcastically

"Oh, really, so you're saying that our chance in winning this case is over the top because apparently you are handling it as well?"

"Men are really stupid, as long as you have me and Harvey, will figure a way out" she replied confidently as both of them halted at the receptionist area.

"It was really nice to meet you, Donna, I owe you one" Thomas smiled and went straight to the elevator.

Donna did not respond instead she waved him goodbye and smiled at him.

Little did they know, Gretchen was observing the two all the time.

While Donna was heading to the hallway to her office. Gretchen elbowed her.

"Red, you got a new guy coming your way" Gretchen expressed.

"You mean that Thomas guy? oh, please—

Gretchen winked at her and observed Donna's reaction

"Okay, fine, you get me, He's charming but he's a client, Harvey would definitely get me out of this case" Donna explained while crossing her arms.

"Come on, Red, you aren't getting any younger, I see the way that man looks at you, seems like a good catch" Gretchen replied.

"Hmmm, I appreciate you looking out for me Gretch, but I said they come and go"

"Red, you aren't getting any younger, Harvey's a loser"

"What about Harvey?" she nervously giggled

"Nothing Red, it's just you have to be out there now, my friend, I heard that Kessler is single, go for it" Gretchen responded

"Gretch, like I said, I have a ton of work to do, but maybe I'll meet one soon"

"Maybe he's just around" Gretchen replied as she entered the law library leaving Donna walking alone.

"Yeah, Gretch, he is around"

As Donna almost reached her office, she spotted Harvey in the conference room. To her surprise, a familiar face is present in the room with Louis and her best friend. It was Scottie. Donna let out a sigh as she watches Scottie laughed with both men in room. She entered her office feeling tired and confused why her heart is beating at a fast phase.

—

"I have to catch a call, Harvey. Nice to see you, Scottie, I'll go ahead" Louis says as she walks out the room.

— "So, Harvey, it's nice to work with you in this case, we should have a wine sometimes" Scottie pats Harvey's shoulder as they share the room together.

— "I'd be glad to do that but let's focus on the case first" Harvey replied

— "It's always about cases, Harvey, No wonder why there's no Mrs. Specter yet" Scottie jokingly hissed .

— "Whatever you say Scottie, she's just around, don't worry" he replied

— "You aren't getting any younger homeboy, go out there now" she replied raising her eyebrows.

— "Like, I said, I have a ton of work to do, I appreciate your concern but I have to go now, I still have another meeting for today" Harvey responded.

 **HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPT 2. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE SOON. :))))**


End file.
